The Saviours
by TheNightGirl
Summary: SYOC. *CLOSED* The year is 2014 and almost all mutants have been killed, put in camps, or are in testing facilities. We meet a rag tag group of kids, all of them sick of the world they're in and all of them wanting normalcy back in their lives. Little do they know that they're going to start the bloodiest revolution the world has ever seen. They're the Saviours.
1. Chapter 1

I was about 12 when I found out I was a mutant. Not only was I young and terrified, it wasn't exactly the most pleasant discovery. No one came to my house and knocked on my door to explain what was happening to me. I was on my own.

No one in my family was like me, though they didn't necessarily mind that. My parents told me that I was _unique_... yeah unique my fucking ass. Everyone else thought I was a freak, and even though my mutation was not easily visible physically and I wasn't harassed as much as those whose mutation was, it still was not easy. I remember how "different" became dangerous. I still don't understand it, why they hate us so much.

Let me give you a little recap of what's been going on since then.

Alright, so let's start with the year of 2008 which I've beautifully dubbed "Freaksplosion". Essentially a group called the X-Men began getting major attention and eventually most of the world knew about them. I'd hear stories about mutants gone wild on TV or I'd read an article about how certain countries view mutants. Most of these stories and incidents would happen in the U.S and sometimes in Canada but after a few months you began hearing about explosions in Russia caused by a mutant or organizations in South Africa fighting to free innocent mutants from jail. There was such an influx of mutant activity. Thus, why I named the year of 2008 "Freaksplosion".

Now, onto 2009 the year of which I failed to think of a name for. We'll just call it "The Prequel". Though not many very interesting things happened at the beginning of the year a few mutant incidents did occur, some of which ended quite badly, but the most important thing that happened was the continuous disappearance of the X-Men. It started off very small first. One day all inhabitants of the school and team were there, the next one of the kids wouldn't be there and then another went missing and then one of the youngest was found dead two cities over. Whatever was happening or whoever was doing this was targeting the youngest and slowly making their way up the food chain. Eventually only Professor Xavier, Ororo, Logan, Jean, Scott, Kitty and Kurt remained. By then the group had pleaded and begged everyone for help but the authorities were not co-operating and whichever person did was mysteriously suspended or suddenly decided not to help. Kitty and Kurt left the mansion at Professor Xavier's demand and were never seen again, Scott and Jean were found dead in Mexico about 2 weeks after they went missing, and finally only three remained. A few days later the mansion was attacked and Professor Xavier and Ororo were captured while Logan got away determined to find Kurt and Kitty. Some said that the mansion was attacked by the government but no one believed that at the time, obviously now we know it was true. The world has not heard of any of the X-Men since the end of 2009 and beginning of 2010.

Okay kiddies, time to buckle your seatbelts because the ride is commencing. It's now mid-year 2010 and early 2011. It begins with a young up-and-coming politician. He's a pro-human military officer turned politician named Mike Canellas. He's a deeply religious man with extreme anti-mutant beliefs. Eventually, his party launches a special project in the name of 'national security'. At first, it is believed to be a search for threats to the nation and it is pursued regardless of its cost. However, the true goal of the project is power, complete and total domination. He had already gotten those pesky X-Men out of the way and now all he needed was to contain the rest of the mutants. However, containing only the mutants of the United States would not do because most of the other countries would not follow their lead and try to send aid for these mutants. So he put a plan in motion, a plan so thought out that no one saw it coming. This brilliant plan was soon given the go and after a few months almost every monarch or president in the most prominent countries around the world were gone and new leader whom were all prominent anti mutant believers and practically bowing at his feet. Now all he had to do was win the presidency campaign and he was set. Everyone around the world would know his name and they would never ever forget it.

*************************************The Killing****************************************

**Hello there! This is my new SYOC, it's obviously an AU X-Men SYOC. As of now I am not sure whether we will be seeing any of X-Men so yeah don't get your hopes up. **

**To submit an OC, please read the Rules and Info. To see which characters have been accepted please go to my profile.**

**RULES and INFORMATION!**

**SUBMIT BY PM UNLESS YOU DO NOT HAVE AN ACCOUNT. I will be very strict on this and will not even look at submission in the reviews made by someone with an account.**

**If you are PM me the form put which OC spot they will be filling, what team they're on and their name. ex: [Marina Lavila] OC#1 – Good Guys, [Jacob Manchester] OC#2 – Bad Guys**

**Absolutely no Mary Sues or Gary Stu's please! Make your character as realistic as possible.**

**I will be accepting 3 girls and 4 guys please make their personalities vary. I don't want everyone to be tough and snarky.**

**No relationship with canon characters please! Meaning no sister of Rogue or girlfriend of Kurt or best friend of Kitty. Your OC can know of them and seen them but no direct relationships.**

**No copying canon powers! Please, please be original.**

**To prove that you have read the rules put "DEMONS RUN WHEN A GOOD MAN GOES TO WAR" at the top of your form.**

**Characters/OC's: **

**Main Good guy team:**

**Bellona Angeloni – main good guy – **

**OC #1 – second good guy – **

**OC#2 – third good guy - **

**OC#3 – fourth good guy - **

**Main Villain team (ALL HUMAN):**

***** If you're looking to submit a villain to the main villain team please tell me in your PM and I will give you a little extra info about them*****

**Mike Canellas – BIG BOSS AND MY OC **

**OC#1 - main bad guy**

**OC#2 – second bad guy**

**OC#3 – third bad guy**

**OC#4 – fourth bad guy**

**Positions for team members:**

**Second in command - When the first-in-command is absent, the second-in-command will temporarily assume the duties thereof. Has pretty good leadership skills and is trained in many different styles of fighting. They help the leader with training of the team members.**

**Weapons Sergeant – Weapons sergeants are the weapons specialists (duh). They're capable of operating and maintaining a wide variety of weaponry and are quite skilled in weapon handling. They are not the best at hand to hand but their capabilities with weapons over shadow their lack of skill in hand to hand combat.**

**Engineer Sergeant – Perform and teaches tasks in demolitions, explosives, field fortification, bridging, rigging among other things. Must have pretty good eye – hand coordination and obviously good with mechanical stuff.**

**Medical Sergeant – This position is pretty much self-explanatory. They handle all the injuries and health related stuff. They work pretty close with the Leader and second in command as they tell them how the team is faring, etc.**

**Communications/Tech Sergeant – This person deals with the technological side of the team. They help craft certain weapons with the weapons sergeant and are very good with computers and other types of technology. **

**Transport Officer – This person is exceptionally good at driving almost all vehicles and has quite the skill in hotwiring cars. **

****One person may be really skilled in one and slightly skilled in the other. Obviously their main position will be the skill they're the best at while they might help out with the second one.****

**Character Info:**

**Essentially the idea is that the world has gone to shit and humans who have out casted mutants since they found out about them now outcast anyone who is not human. They even made a charter which shows what rules you need to pass to be classified as human. The list is composed of two rules:**

**1. You must have absolutely no inhuman/supernatural abilities at all.**

**2. Both parents must be human or else you are regarded as a mutt - a half breed of a sort and will be treated the same as the other "non-humans".**

**For this SYOC, you can be multiple things - A half demon/half angel, a Mage, or someone with a random mutation (Like the X Men for example). The species information for each is below-**

**HALF DEMONS: They are the offspring of a demon and a human. Half-demons tend to be aggressive, though it's not always the case. They are known for being good in combat, and if they haven't learned how to fight they learn quickly. Some half-demons can use magic though it's rare; their magic is usually fire-oriented. Half-demons have a tendency to 'hear' other demons, usually in their sleep. This means that many are plagued with nightmares, as there are quite a few demons that are less than friendly. Half-demons might or might not have wings which are invisible to the human eye and visible when the person wants them to be, it's not very common, but it does happen. They are large, bat-like, and can be fearsome looking. Since the humans when on their "cleansing" project many of the demons have hid in hell because they'd rather watch the world burn first and then rampage it themselves.**

**HALF ANGELS: They are the offspring of an angel and human, they are indeed very rare since most were killed as soon as humans gained knowledge of them. Since then angels have not come down to earth to reproduce with humans because most figured that their offspring would be murdered. They have a very wide range of personality types there is no prerequisite. Due to the fact that most angels are forbidden to reproduce, the ones that do are sometimes not the most angelic, and so, the children gain some of their parents' traits. Half –angels are known for usually having strong beliefs, though what their belief(s) is/are vary. They are usually physically stronger and slightly quicker than humans, but fighting is not natural for them and usually need quite a bit of training to be a adequate fighter. Half- angels tend to have some ability in magic, though most raised in the human world wouldn't know how to use it unless they had a Mage or an experienced Angel to teach them. Most half-angels have wings usually large and fluffy, but they aren't necessarily white they vary, just like the colours of different birds vary.**

**MAGES: A family gene, mages powers are found in their genetics, although there have been a few instances where their magical power was produced from experiencing a powerful spell or coming into contact with a strange genetic mutation though this is extremely rare. Mages are not known for their physical strength or speed- their talent is magic. They tend to hide from humans since they've been persecuted for hundreds of years, and, they were long thought to be extinct until about the late 1920's when some magical children came to light. Mages can use many different types of magic, ranging from levitation to well lots of things. However, most wizards in the world were not over powerful- during the time of their supposed extinction, many spell books, magic artifacts, and other ways of learning the craft disappeared or was destroyed, leaving hardly anything left behind for the younger ones to learn from. Luckily the mages of today have slightly more than the mages that resurfaced in the 20's did. Many mages are capable of communicating with the dead through spells. A few can also communicate with angels and some with demons. It depends which side your personality leans on good will be able to contact angels only while bad will be able to contact demons. Some neutral mages are able to contact both angels and demons but it is quite rare.**

**FORM**

**Name (any meaning of it, please explain):**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Race:**

**Species (Human, Half Angel/Demon, Mage)(For Mage please specify if they are good, bad, or neutral):**

**Are they a mutant? (For humans only):**

**Mutation (only for the humans! Other species cannot be full on mutants):**

**Their mutation:**

**Downfalls:**

**How well they can control their power?:**

**Ways to help others:**

**Anything else about powers?:**

**Background:**

**Hometown:**

**Address (note that all the countries and states are still the same):**

**Backstory:**

**Education Background:**

**Wealth status:**

**Religion:**

**Family:**

**Race:**

**Preferred position on the team?:**

**Appearance:**

**Features (face shape, do they have high cheek bones? a wide nose?):**

**Eye colour:**

**Hair colour/style/length:**

**Height:**

**Weight:**

**Type of body (build):**

**Skin tone and type (i.e., hairy slimy, scaly, oily, fair, burns easily):**

**Distinguishing marks (dimples, moles, scars, birthmarks, tattoos etc.):**

**Favorites:**

**Music?**

**Least favorite music, why?**

**Food(s):**

**Least favourite food(s), why?**

**Literature:**

**Television show(s):**

**Least favourite TV show(s), why?**

**Movie(s):**

**Least favourite movie(s), why?**

**Do they curse? A lot or rarely? Favourite curse word?**

**Mode of transport (How do they get around? Do they have a car? Bike? Or do they use public transport?):**

**Personality:**

**Overall personality (not a few words and not a sentence, I want to know every little thing about your OC!):**

**Are they a daredevil or are they cautious?**

**Do they act the same alone as when around others?**

**Habits:**

**Greatest Strength:**

**Greatest Weakness:**

**Soft spot:**

**Is their soft spot obvious, why/why not:**

**If not, how do they hide it:**

**Biggest Vulnerability:**

**Attitude:**

**Priorities:**

**Philosophies:**

**How they feel about themselves:**

**If granted one wish what would it be, why?**

**Traits:**

**Optimist or pessimist? Why?**

**Introvert or extrovert? Why?**

**Drives and motives:**

**Self-perception:**

**One word they would use to describe themselves:**

**How they think others preserve them:**

**What four things would they most like to change about themselves?**

**Interaction with other people:**

**Goals: (How do they plan to accomplish them?)**

**How do they react in times of panic or crisis?**

**How do they face problems?**

**How they react to change?**

**Talents:**

**Extremely skilled at:**

**Extremely unskilled at:**

**Mannerisms:**

**Quirks:**

**Hobbies:**

**Darkest secret (Does anyone know?):**

**Skills **

**Rate one to ten:**

**Knives (the throwing ones):**

**Swords:**

**Archery:**

**Hand-to-hand combat (as in the ole' dirty bar-brawling type):**

**Martial arts (if so what type and rate): **

**Daggers: **

**Axes:**

**Scythes:**

**Maces:**

**Crossbows:**

**Machete:**

**Catapults: **

**Interrogation (Simple question asking to extreme torture):**

**Torture (Can they handle being tortured?):**

**Speed:**

**Agility:**

**Aim:**

**Gun:**

**Swimming:**

**Languages:**

**Poisons (how to use them and how to avoid them):**

**Intelligence: **

**First aid:**

**Stealth:**

**Cooking:**

**Driving (if it have a specific vehicle, please write it down): **

**Stealing:**

**Strategist:**

**Technology: **

**Obstacle course:**

**What is their main weapon? Do they even have one?: **

**Opinions**

**If you're not human:**

**Humans:**

**Mages: **

**Mutants:**

**Half angels:**

**Half Demons:**

**President Canellas:**

**Slicers (Essentially people who want to eliminate all non-humans, could be called hunters as well):**

**If you are human: **

**Slicers:**

**Mutants:**

**Mages:**

**Half angels:**

**Half demons:**

**President Canellas:**

**General:**

**Mission Clothing (include armor if they wear any):**

**School Clothing (they would only be going to school if they were human or if no human knew they were a non-human):**

**Weekend Clothing:**

**Summer:**

**Winter:**

**Pajamas:**

**Jewelry?:**

**Other accessories:**

**Clothes they would pack in an emergency:**

**Extra:**

**Are you okay with your OC dying?**

**No matter what you say, how would you like your OC to die?**

**Can they be emotionally hurt? **

**Can they be physically hurt? **

**Can they be kidnapped? **

**Ideas for the story/your character?:**

**Examples of dialogue (min. 4/max. 7):**

**What do you think of the prologue?:**

**Anything else?:**


	2. ACCEPTED CHARACTERS NOTE

**Hello! Here is a list of all the accepted characters. **

**Accepted characters:**

**Katherine Avila-Ramirez - Savvy the Hunter of Artemis**

**Erin Pax - reven228**

**Artemis Fenton - Nyx'sBlackRose**

**Jesse Heiler -Seppen13**

**Marcus Blackwood - Death's General**

**Kate Madison – Stormplains**

**Aeress Michaelis - Artemis' hunters**

**All the spots for the good guys have been taken! I need two more characters for the bad guy team. I need (more like desperately want) one of the two to be a "wild card" as I like to call characters like Bellatrix Lestrange for example and for the other one to be the leader so he/she can also be a psycho but they would obviously need to be intelligent enough to lead a team.**

**Anywayss I've started writing chapter one but I have my midterms next week so most of my weekend will consist of studying *all the people that know me scoff* and cramming last minute the night before or an hour before the actual exam. Yay! Ugh, I can't wait for spring break actually scratch that I can't wait for cegep. Alrighy I'm done ranting *people that know me scoff once again* see you guys!**


End file.
